Padre
by moralesj.camila
Summary: - Sasuke engaño a Sakura... - Vino esa mujer con el niño... - El lo niega... - Pobre Sarada... - Sakura tonta cuidara al niño... Hay cosas que no son lo que parecen.. nadie es dueño de la verdad.. pero que tendrá que pasar Sasuke y Sakura para sacar a su familia adelante a pesar de las circunstancias. ¿Podrá el amor por un hijo superar la humillación?


Hace muchos años nadie pensó volver a ver el emblema Uchiha en la aldea de Konoha.. quien diría que ahora por esas mismas calles caminan 3 personas luciéndolo en sus espaldas. El admirado ninja y antes odiado Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto hace unos cuantos meses a su aldea natal junto a su pelirosa esposa y su hija, ya una genin.

Sasuke Uchiha sin duda había cambiado, se le podía ver entrenando a su pupilo Boruto, comiendo con el Hokage o simplemente caminando con su familia. Después de tantos años protegiendo a la aldea desde la oscuridad y alejado de su esposa e hija, se podría decir que estaba devuelta en su hogar. Sin amenazas cerca, el joven padre se dejaba llevar por el día a día, hasta ayudaba en las tareas del hogar. Por otro lado, su joven esposa Sakura irradiaba felicidad, incluso se dice que la familia está por agrandarse, pero el destino no tenia preparado solo felicidad para esta familia, las cosas estaban por dar un giro radical.

Era mitad de semana cuando un clon de sombra del hokage se acercó al azabache quien entrenaba con su hija…

-Se le necesita urgente en el edificio del hokage-

Ante la mirada seria del clon, el joven interrumpió a su hija y se marcho ante la mirada curiosa de la adolescente.

¿Qué necesitas Naruto?-

Tu compañera, la pelirroja, está aquí y grave en el hospital- El rubio miraba fijamente la reacción de su mas antiguo amigo, pero como se esperaba, el joven no mostro más que indiferencia.

Karin.. ¿vivirá? – normalmente el moreno ni siquiera preguntaría, esto demostró algo de preocupación de su parte a pesar de su actitud indiferente.

Probablemente... pero eso no es lo que me preocupa- el séptimo hokage se veía mas serio de lo normal, su actitud también había cambiado demasiado después de la guerra y sus responsabilidades. - ella no vino sola, esta con un niño, curiosamente parecido a ti Sasuke-

Iré al hospital- sin entender lo que pasaba, el joven se dirigió hacia el hospital de Konoha. Evitando la entrada principal, decidió entrar por la ventana del cuarto de la pelirroja, supo inmediatamente cual era, después de todo conocía su chacra demasiado.

Karin..- La joven estaba conectada a muchas maquinas, no se veía para nada bien, se acercó y con su única mano toco la de ella.. la estima era inevitable, a pesar de que intento matarla, ella estuvo con el durante todos sus viajes, incluso le peso la decisión de ella de quedarse en un lugar fijo. No sabían el uno del otro hace casi 5 años

¡Aléjese de mi madre! –

Un pequeño niño de unos 4 años estaba frente a Sasuke, indudablemente eran idénticos.

¿Quién eres? - pregunto el adulto, que miraba perplejo al pequeño

Rinusuke, usted aléjese y dígame quien es y que quiere- el niño tenía personalidad, a pesar de ser tan pequeño adopto una postura de ataque, la cual Sasuke reconoció enseguida... era el estilo de pelea de Karin.

Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, soy un viejo amigo de tu madre- mientras se presentaba el Uchiha se inclino a la altura del pequeño y lo miro mas detenidamente... era sin duda alguna un Uchiha. - ¿Quién es tu padre? –

No tengo – el niño seguía sin cambiar la postura de ataque y miraba desafiante al adulto.

Tranquilízate, no te hare daño ni a ti ni a tu madre, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? - el niño se alejo y cambio de posición

Demuéstreme que es amigo de mi mamá- ahora estaba parado normal, pero su mirada desafiante seguía presente

Sasuke hizo una mueca y camino a un estante que estaba en la habitación, allí estaban las pertenencias de Karin, tomo el porta kunais y saco un papel que le entrego al sorprendido niño

Una foto.. es usted con mi mama – el niño lo volvió a mirar y derramo una lagrima – ayúdeme por favor- justo antes de desmayarse soltó la fotografía donde se puede ver a un joven Sasuke de brazos cruzados siendo abrazado por Karin. El día que la tomaron estaban en una misión para Orochimaru y la joven siempre la llevaba con ella.

Sasuke tomo al niño antes de que se golpeara contra el piso y lo acostó al costado de Karin. Mirando a ambos notos un mechón rojo en el pelo del pequeño, además del símbolo Uzumaki en la manga de su camiseta.

De pronto sintió un chacra muy conocido acercándose, y pensó en lo molesto que seria la siguiente situación, puesto que ni siquiera el entendia que estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke- kun.. – Sakura estaba parada en la puerta, tenia la mirada perdida.

¿Ya los revisaste? – la respuesta era obvia, ella era la mejor ninja medico de la aldea

Ella esta en coma.. pero se recuperara.- la joven parecía abatida- Sasuke, ese niño..-

Losé, salgamos de aquí-

La pareja subió al tejado en silencio, luego de unos minutos observando la ciudad Sakura se atrevió a preguntar

¿es tu hijo?- Los ojos esmeraldas de la kunoichi denotaban miedo ante una respuesta positiva, puesto que significaría una infidelidad de su esposo.

No, pero sin duda es un Uchiha- El joven miraba seriamente a su esposa y vio en los ojos de ella como le creía.

Pero de quien.. es imposible- la joven cambio de actitud, confiaba plenamente en la palabra de su amado.

No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar a ese niño solo- El joven ahora si parecía preocupado

Claro, es hijo de ella, tu fiel seguidora- Los celos fueron evidentes, ella siempre pensó en la peliroja como un peligro para su relación

Y es un Uchiha también – mientras decía esas palabras apareció frente a ellos el rubio Hokage

interrumpo?- Naruto sonrió al ver la escena, jamás pensó ver a sus dos mejores amigos como pareja, a pesar de la historia que comparten y verlos discutir le causaba gracia.

Hm, el niño dice no tener padre, pero su chacra es de un Uchiha, lo cuidaremos hasta que Karin pueda decirnos que está sucediendo-

¿Estás de acuerdo Sakura-chan? – Naruto solo se permitía actuar relajado con su familia y ellos, eran como sus hermanos.

Por supuesto, porque me opondría a cuidar a un niño igualito pero igualito a mi esposo? – el joven rubio miro con curiosidad mientras que Sasuke cerro los ojos con molestia.

Bueno, Sasuke tenemos que hablar de tu misión- Naruto miro seriamente a su amigo y desapareció.

Vendré por el niño más tarde, estará todo bien- El joven azabache miro a la pelirosa y beso su frente para luego desaparecer mientras ella suspiraba.

¿Por qué ahora que estábamos tan bien?- se preguntaba Sakura mientras caminaba de vuelta a su trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ichiraku Ramen

Las misiones no se deberían comentar en este lugar- el Uchiha se notaba mas tenso de lo normal, sabia que lo que hablarían no se trataba del todo de una misión

Vamos Sasuke, como amigo, ¿ese niño es tuyo?- Naruto se veía casi decepcionado de su amigo

Ya he dicho que no- respondió el moreno molesto

Entonces…-

Hay algo que no le dije a Sakura…- dijo Sasuke mirando el plato de Ramen recién servido- Karin es…


End file.
